Lifetimes Away
by Sandylee007
Summary: For some stories are far too great to be finished in one lifetime. Some bonds cannot be broken by death. YAOI NaruSasu DIMENSION AND TIME TRAVELING FIC. SIX SHOT. TITLE MAY CHANGE.
1. Prelude – Wake Up

A/N: Okay, there's already a lot I'm working on, but I just can't get this thing out of my head, no matter how hard I try. It's been there for months, actually, and now I finally gave in to the temptation. (grins sheepishly)

So, here's the deal. I can already tell this is very different from my usual pieces of work. If you want this to continue, I think this'll include altogether three or four chapters after this introduction. So no worries, this is a short one – not much of a hindrance to my other works. (grins) This takes place in several time/place zones, with our favorite couple trying to find each other. There may be FEMSasuke if you like – I haven't decided yet.

WARNING: YAOI, general weirdness, time traveling in a way through different worlds/realities… Eh, such… fun stuff… (grins sheepishly)

DISCLAIMER: Me, OWN Naruto?! (laughs hysterically) That's gotta be the best joke EVER!

Anyways, because my head is so tangled right now that I can't produce a good explanation for this one… (sweatdrops) Here's the intro, taking place in the Naruto universe we all know and love. (This is one possible ending to the manga, btw.) 'Hope you'll have a pleasant ride!

* * *

_**Prelude – Wake Up**_

* * *

Naruto's legs were impossibly weak while he forced his body forward, each and every step making tears of pain escape.

Or maybe the wetness on his cheeks was nothing but rain. In all honesty, he just couldn't tell anymore.

Gosh, he was so tired… He would've wanted to sleep, more than ever in his entire life, but he couldn't allow himself such pleasure, not when he still had his most important mission ever to take care of.

He wasn't about to give up until he'd finally made it back to Konoha.

Just as that thought was finished his knees buckled and he fell to the muddy ground, giving a cry of pain. His ankle twisted into an unnatural position, and the surge of agony that followed announced that he wouldn't be going anywhere anymore. Despite all pain, however, he didn't let go of the precious cargo in his arms.

He snarled loudly and cried out again when trying to get up unsuccessfully, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. With blood loss and pain, it took his all to remain conscious. " Damn it…"

" Dobe…" It was barely a whisper, almost got lost into wind. It was much harder than he'd ever expected to force his eyes to open and meet already hazy onyx pools. Sasuke coughed hard, and he whimpered quietly when seeing the blood that appeared. " Stop… You can't… even…" Hard as the Uchiha seemed to try – through scowls of pain and a lot more coughs – nothing more came out.

He understood much too well, though. He shook his head furiously, ignoring how much it hurt and how dizzy the gesture made him feel. He was too focused on Sasuke's blood to notice his own. " No." His voice was weak and raspy, far from the power he would've wanted to force into it. He pulled Sasuke closer to his badly aching chest, although it hurt them both tremendously. He had to gather his strength for a long time. " I… just need… a moment, okay?" He swallowed thickly, already used to the taste of copper in his mouth. " Then… we go."

Sasuke emitted a snort that sounded suspiciously wet, and was immediately punished for the effort with hacking coughs. " Idiot…" _Don't you see?_, the raven's eyes spoke, saying what the Uchiha couldn't. _Neither of us… is going home._

He shook his head, but it came out so weakly that he didn't manage to convince even himself. He opened his mouth, but in the end coughed instead of speaking.

Silence lingered while they listened to the rain that'd started to pour at some point, both drifting deep in thoughts.

It… was over… It was finally over. The Akatsuki was destroyed… Danzou was dead… Half of Konoha had been wiped out, along with several precious comrades…

But… It was _over_, and Sasuke was finally coming home.

So… Why couldn't Naruto keep himself from crying?

Sasuke startled him with speaking, albeit the voice was frail. " We… We really messed up this time, huh?" Was the raven grinning or scowling?

Whatever the case, he found himself chuckling weakly. " Yeah…"

Sasuke was very solemn all of a sudden when looking at him. " Naruto…" The boy blinked sluggishly, as though staying awake had been the hardest task in the entire world. " 'Sorry…" Neither of them knew what exactly the apology was for. So much had happened…

His heart jumped when the raven's eyes slipped closed all of a sudden, and the boy's head lulled against him. It hurt like hell, but he shook the other with all the little strength he had left. " H – Hey, wake up…" Tears could be heard from his voice. " Wake up…"

Nothing happened.

His tears fell freely by then, but he didn't care, didn't even notice. " P – Please, Sasuke…"

He closed his utterly exhausted eyes while holding on with all his determination, blissfully oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was already completely limp and lifeless, cold.

His lips, which were already gaining a slight blue tinge under blood, barely moved. " Please…", he repeated, as though it'd been a mantra of some sort. He wished from the bottom of his heart he'd had the strength stroking Sasuke's hair would've required. " H – Hold on…"

He winced and coughed sharply, groaning when a taste of blood filled his mouth once more and a stabbing pain shot through his whole being.

" I… I kept my promise, see? So…"

He felt as though he'd been drifting away. It was so very hard to stay awake…

" H – Hang on, S'ke…"

It was fortunate that he didn't notice how his hold broke, and Sasuke's body slumped against his without a will, head falling against his steadily failing heart.

His tears kept slipping – as though a part of him had _known_ – and fell to the raven's cheek along with rain, making it look like the Uchiha had been crying as well.

" See?" His lips moved, but no sound came. " You're almost home."

Suddenly, he didn't feel cold and hopeless anymore. Instead this strangest sensation of warmth and reassurance filled him, drying his tears.

_See, Sasuke?_

It was nothing more than an echo, coming from somewhere distant.

_I took you home, after all._

Rain kept falling, as though the world around them had been crying over all the promises that couldn't have been kept.

* * *

Deep inside Naruto, a horrifying power stirred to life as the boy's broken heart came to a stop. Flames started to flicker.

Very slowly, time itself started to bend under a greater will.

For some stories are far too great to be finished in one lifetime.

Some bonds cannot be broken by death.

* * *

" _You'll find me in the next life, if not in this one._"

(Nadia to Sayid on "Lost")

* * *

- _The Journey Begins, or…?_ -

* * *

A/N: And so the traveling begins – if you want it to, of course.

So… (bites lip nervously) What do you say? Do you want to read those few chapter I have in mind, or should I just leave this here? It's all up to you! Feel free to make requests when it comes to anything whatsoever.

Thank you so much for reading, and PLEASE review to let me know if you find this worth the try or not!

Take care, everyone, and in case this story ends here, happy holidays! (grins)


	2. Spring – White

A/N: WOAH! This HAS TO be the FASTEST update I've made in a long, long time! I'm so happy. (grins and dances around happily)

First off, of course… Armfulls of thank yous for those UNBELIEVABLE review you've sent – gosh, there are so many of them! (glomps you all, gives all kinds of chocolates as a reward) This chappy would've NEVER been finished, let alone this fast, without you. So THANK YOU! As per usual, **the responses to anonymous reviews** can be found from underneath the chappy, believe it! (nods to oneself with a smirk)

Awkay, before I'll get all sappy and stuff… Here it is, folks – the new chapter, and the first pit stop on the journey! 'Hope you'll enjoy. (chews lip nervously)

DISCLAIMER: This chapter includes a song called "Niin kaunis on hiljaisuus" ("So beautiful is silence") from an artist named Kaija Koo. Me owes nothing concerning the song (sniffs) – I only TRIED TO translate the lyrics. (You really should listen to the song when reading this, btw. Even though most of you probably won't understand the original lyrics, the melody is beautiful.) (grins)

* * *

/ _**So beautiful is silence**_

_**And even more beautiful is longing**_

_**When one is allowed to be in memories for a while**_

_**Blink of an eye is an eternity**_

**_Out there somewhere a secret remains_**

_**Soul is distraught with sorrow**_

_**When it doesn't get to see the most beloved**_

**_-_**

_**He knows what it feels like**_

_**When one remains in silence**_

_**And to the thick hood of smoke**_

**_Everything former disappears_** /

* * *

_**Spring – White**_

_**Japan, 130 AD**_

* * *

/ _By the age of twelve, Naruto had come to realize that his only escape from reality – from the sadness in everyone's eyes, from the tears of his parents, from the silently murmured estimations of the time he had left – was the world inside his head._

_He barely heard Kiba – his best and only friend – enter the tiny, hut like house he lived in. " Hey. What are you doing?"_

_Almost reluctant to do so, he moved his eyes from the picture he was drawing to flash the brunette a grin. " Just spending time, as usual."_

_Kiba nodded, obviously not noticing his sadness, then inched closer to take a look at what he was doing. The boy's eyes widened dramatically. " Now that's expressive."_

_It wasn't until then he truly looked at the picture, and blinked twice at what he found. He'd drawn a pair of undeniably captivating onyx eyes that instantly caught his all._

" _Who's eyes are those?" Kiba inquired quietly._

_His blue eyes turned impossibly soft, longing. " I… don't know." He brushed the picture with so much affection that it nearly took the little breath he had away. His heart thumped furiously. " But… I'll find out, believe it, even if it's the last thing I do." _I need to_, he added to himself._

_Because he had a feeling that he'd never forgive himself if he didn't._ /

* * *

Spring was at its greatest bloom. Grass was green and high, and cherry trees bloomed. The world was becoming born again, and people became filled with newfound hope and energy.

Or so it was for most, at very least.

Fifteen-years-old Naruto had long since grown deaf to the whispers around him while he lay in his bed, lingering somewhere between wakefulness and unconsciousness.

" _So… There's nothing you can do?"_

" _I'm truly sorry, Namikaze-sama, but… The illness has done far too much damage. I'm afraid no medication works anymore."_

He felt a touch on his cheek, and found himself smiling, all the pain he'd felt for most of his life finally forgotten.

" _Dobe…"_

His practically colourless hand twitched on bedcovers, searching desperately. A hand grabbed it, noticing his need for support, but the touch didn't calm him down. It wasn't the one he would've needed, the one he yearned desperately.

" _We… We really messed up this time, huh?"_

Tears trickled to his cheeks, but for once they weren't those of pain. Very slowly his eyelids inched open, and a hazy view was presented to him.

There was something that looked like utter pain upon his father's face, but the man tried to cover it with a smile. " Well morning, Naruto. You sure took your time."

His head felt fuzzy and his eyes searched around, frantically trying to find someone. " Sasuke…"

His mind drifted once more, becoming lost to a memory he had not known existed.

* * *

/ _At the age of seven, he'd faced one of those rare days when he'd felt so well that he'd been actually allowed to play outside._

_He wandered around about an hour, until he suddenly spotted a boy at around his age with black hair and onyx eyes. He wasn't sure which one of the powers leading him was stronger – curiosity, or this unexplainable sensation of familiarity – but he found himself approaching the stranger anyhow. " Hey." The boy seemed mildly startled when hearing his voice, but that didn't stop him. " Why are you playing all by yourself?"_

_The raven cast his eyes downwards, seeming… embarrassed, almost. " I… just don't like the others." The tone carried something defensive to it. " It's none of your business, though."_

_He was too young and naïve to become taken aback by the harsh response. He'd never felt that excited in his life. Something about this boy he didn't even know felt captivating – intoxicating – to him. " Wanna play with me?"_

_A grunt was the only response he got._

_After that they spent hours together, although he started to feel almost unbearably weak at some point. In the end they were sitting side by side on a grassy field, watching setting sun and never even noticing that they were holding hands._

_Suddenly feeling this sensation of alarm, he glanced towards the raven, and frowned when seeing the look upon the boy's face. " What's wrong?"_

_The other didn't look at him. " It's late. You're leaving, and I'll never see you again, right?"_

_He grinned brightly. " Of course you will! We'll play again tomorrow, believe it", he declared._

_Despite his young age, he could somehow tell that the softness he met when looking at those black eyes wasn't visible often. The boy's hand tightened just a little bit around his. " Hn."_

" _Here you are!" Never before had he been disappointed when hearing his father's voice. Before he could react in any way whatsoever the man had taken him into his arms, and he was being dragged away from the visibly confused- and hurt looking raven. " You've been outside for hours already! Do you have any idea how dangerous that can be?"_

_He couldn't speak, couldn't react in any way whatsoever, because absolutely all his attention was locked to the other boy. For some reason he had a horrible feeling in his chest that he was just losing something very, very important._

_Some tears sneaked to his cheeks._

_That night, his illness got much worse, and he didn't get to see the raven. They never met again._ /

* * *

" I… I promised…" The whisper was so quiet that even his father couldn't hear it. Tears leaked, completely free of his hold. He clutched the blanket that'd been placed to cover his trembling form, feeling hopeless, powerless.

He could feel his grasp slipping, and although he'd always been a positive person he knew that there wasn't much time left.

He'd failed. To do what, he had no idea, but the sensation was so overpowering that it left him breathless.

In the back of his mind he saw a flash of red eyes, and the tears kept falling.

" I… I'm so sorry…" He no longer had a voice, barely even a breath. " I'm sorry…"

Just then he felt a touch – light and slightly cool, distant, but nonetheless so comforting that it filled every single cell in his being. His hand twitched, desperately wanting to gain the strength to hold on to whatever this touch was.

" _Stop crying, deadlast."_

Some more tears still slipped to his cheeks.

At the moment of his death, he understood more clearly than ever before. And it hurt, more than he could take.

_I… I'll find you, Sasuke._

His heartbeat started to slow down, finally gaining rest, while the little bit of strength he'd had slipped away. His hold of the invisible touch broke.

_I swear I'll find you._

Everything exploded to breathtaking white.

* * *

On the other side of a nearby river, Sasuke gasped all of a sudden, bringing a hand to his chest when there was a violent stab of pain. Some tears he hated immediately escaped although he couldn't understand why.

Gosh, he'd never felt this cold in his entire life…!

As though working free of his will, his gaze rose towards the sky to notice some pink petals dancing madly in the wind, seeming lonely and confused even though there were several of them.

He kept squeezing his hand against his chest, although he was already getting used to the pain. " Naruto…"  
He had no idea where that name came from. He'd never even heard it before. Right?

_See, Sasuke?_

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth to keep even more tears the reason of which he couldn't understand from coming.

_I… I'll find you, Sasuke._

" Sasuke?" To voice of Karin – one of his three companions on his soon starting journey – startled him, although he would've never admitted it. She frowned when walking up to him and seeing the look upon his face. " What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry."

He turned his gaze away from her as his eyes narrowed hazardously. " It's just the sunlight. I hate spring." He then turned around sharply, turning his back on everything. " Now let's go. We've got a lot of road to cover."

As he walked on, he couldn't keep himself from wondering why his heart felt like it'd been shredded to pieces inside his chest, why his eyes still stung although he wasn't looking at the sun.

_I swear I'll find you._

* * *

As two paths broke apart all over again, flames flickered once more as time bent with deep sighs.

The journey was far from finished.

* * *

/ _**So beautiful is silence**_

_**And even more beautiful is longing**_

_**When one is allowed to be in their memories for a while**_

_**Blink of an eye is an eternity**_

_**Out there somewhere a secret remains**_

_**Soul is distraught with sorrow**_

**_When it doesn't get to see the most beloved_** /

* * *

**/ End Of Season One. /**

* * *

A/N: (sniffs) Tissues, anyone?

(sighs and blows a nose) So spring wasn't the time of year for our favorite boneheads. Will the next life finally bring them happiness?

Next pit stop summer, the dimension… Well, sand and sandals, anyone? (grins)

Awkay, I'm afraid I'll have to get going now – there's a lot of typing I want to get finished today. (smirks)

**PLEASE** leave a review before you go – let me know if this weird lil' piece is still worth continuing! Awww, I can just tell you want to. (blinks irresistibly)

Until next time – be it with whatever story!

Peace out!

* * *

**InMyEyesForever**: You really found it interesting? (beams) YAY! (jumps up and down with excitement)

Enormous thank yous for the review! Stay tuned, yeah?

-

**miazaki**: Awww, I'm so glad to hear you like this! (grins like a sunshine)

Amrfulls of thank yous for the review! I really hope you won't enjoy the rest any less.


	3. Summer – Red

A/N: Yosh, I'm on fire – another update! (jumps happily) Heh, figured you guys deserved another one fast after that last chapter's heartbreak.

BUT, of course, before getting to it… MAN, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all those reviews! (hugs TIGHTLY, and showers you with cookies) Goodness, I could've NEVER imagined this to reach this much popularity. You guys seriously rock. (grins) THANK YOU!

Awkay… It's time to get going already, no? (screams and dodges flying weapons) I truly hope you'll enjoy season two.

DISCLAIMER: This time, the lyrics used are from "Ohne Dich", from Rammstein. (sniffs) Me still owns nothing. (starts bawling) I tried to proofread the translation I found, but unfortunately my German is so rusty that I'm not sure how I did. (grins sheepishly)

* * *

/ _**Without you I cannot be**_

_**Without you**_

_**With you I am alone too**_

_**Without you**_

_**Without you I count the hours without you**_

_**With you the seconds stand still**_

**_They aren't worth it_ /**

* * *

_**Summer – Red**_

_**Rome, 298 AD**_

* * *

/ _If there was one quality a twelve-years-old Naruto lacked, it was patience. And that morning of early summer he was all but fidgeting while sitting on a rooftop, watching how sun rose slowly._

_So deep in thought he was, that he jumped when hearing his friend's – Shikamaru's – voice. " So here you are." The boy seemed irritated when their gazes met. " Do you have any idea how troublesome you were to find?"_

_He grinned sheepishly. " Sorry. I just… needed some time to think."_

_The other shrugged. " Well, are you coming? We're almost late."_

_He took a look at the city below, feeling almost unwilling to leave although he'd been waiting for this for a long time. " Yeah", he muttered absentmindedly, sorrow filling his heart once more. " We should go."_

_He didn't remember ever feeling as sad as he did when getting up and walking away slowly._

-

_Only a couple of street corners away Sasuke stopped all of a sudden, dark eyes filled with mistrust while he glanced at all the people and buildings around him._

_There was anxiety, along with tremendous sadness, swelling in the pit of his stomach, although he couldn't explain why._

_He was punished harshly for his attention's slip. He winced when feeling a jolt of pain, then looked up to meet Orochimaru's annoyed eyes. " There's no stopping yet", the man announced. " It's time for you to meet your new owners."_

_He nodded numbly, willing his mind to wander elsewhere._

_-_

_Without knowing about each other the two walked towards the opposite directions, just like many times during the years to come._ /

* * *

Ever since he'd arrived to this strange, new country, twenty-five years old Naruto had hated the heat that seeped into absolutely every part of his body. It made thinking so very hard, wiped all reason from his head and made him feel like he'd been sleeping awake.

Though, he mused while pulling on the equipment doing what he'd soon have to would require. Sometimes oblivion was bliss.

He shivered when hearing a cry of agony from the arena he knew to be not too far away, followed by a deafening roar as the audience became crazed by the blood shedding they got to witness. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, wishing from the bottom of his heart that he wouldn't have to go through with this.

He'd come here to search, not to slaughter people. Why did he have to be so good at what they forced him to do? Why was killing his only skill?

Suddenly his eyes snapped open when he was almost sure he heard something, as well as felt a cool, feather light touch.

" _Dobe."_

" Naruto." Spinning around, he met the frowning face of Shikamaru. " Don't tell me you're spacing out now of all times."

He forced a grin, shivers running all the way through him. " Nah, I just…" He blinked once and swallowed hard, not really sure of what he'd been meaning to say. " … had this strange feeling, that's all."

Shikamaru shrugged, seeming doubtful. " Well, I hope you've sorted it out, whatever it is. Because you're in next."

He nodded, feeling sick to his stomach.

Neither of them spoke a word while they started to walk, Shikamaru escorting him. He found himself drifting deep into thoughts while shivering from cold he couldn't explain.

He'd done this a million times over. So why…?

Why was he feeling like his chest had been ripped to pieces now?

Had he looked towards a window, he would've seen a black bird that gave a scream of anguish while flapping its wings furiously. One of its feathers fell off.

* * *

For all his life Sasuke had had this strangest feeling that he was waiting for – _missing_ – something. Considering the facts that he was an orphan who'd been dragged far away from home when he was only three that was only understandable, but this… hole in his chest didn't seem to have anything to do with his roots.

He shook his head, groaning with anger directed towards himself, careful to make the sound so quiet that even if there'd been someone close by they couldn't have heard it.

He'd already been trough this mind storm, far more often than once or even a hundred times. There was no point in 'what ifs' and 'if onlies'. Whatever his heart yarned it was long since lost. Right now he'd need to focus on surviving through this day.

He shivered – with pleasure or something much darker, he didn't know – when feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waistline. " So… Are you ready?"

He could feel his eyes darken when he lifted them towards a nearby window. For some reason his eyes locked to a pitch black feather that was falling steadily towards the ground. Without thinking he caught it, feeling very cold all of a sudden.

_I swear I'll find you._

The arms around him tightened. " What's wrong?"

He merely shook his head, then took a sword and placed it gracefully to a hood. " Let's just go." The impatient roars of the audience he could just catch made him feel repulsed. " I want to get this over with."

As they walked away, his hand still wrapped tightly around the feather, he had a dark feeling that he was walking either towards his doom or salvation.

* * *

Naruto's heart thumped when the huge gates before him were opened, revealing an enormous arena that'd become much too familiar to him. He barely heard Shikamaru's wishes of luck, much less responded, before starting to walk forth, his steps slow and heavy with something close to doubt and sadness.

He gave a half hearted, restrained smile that was only reserved for this horrible place and lifted his hand when the audience welcomed him with loud, almost deafening cheers. There were screams, but he didn't even try to make any sense to them, for all his attention was fixed to the opposite side of the arena where a gate was opening.

Sun bothered him, but after a couple of moments he nonetheless started to see much too clearly. In a second his legs went so weak that he almost fell.

There, so very close yet hopelessly far, stood a young man at his age with angrily billowing black hair and at least as dark eyes that carried a flame a part of him seemed to know so well it hurt.

His heart first hammered furiously, then seemed to stop as ice cold realization washed over him, leaving him shivering. He had absolutely no idea where the whisper came from, but he felt his lips move before thought. " Sasuke…"

Sunrays almost blinded him, but he was nonetheless fairly sure he saw the raven's lips move as well.

" _Naruto…"_

Right there and then, his heart understood.

His search… It'd come to an end. This man – this stranger – was what he'd been heading towards for all his life.

For a long moment time stood completely still, until it started to rush on with such speed that he just couldn't keep up. They walked towards each other, first slowly, then – as though a force of some sort had appeared to usher them – started to storm forth.

He hated even the idea of doing this, it broke his heart to tiny pieces although he couldn't understand why, but he also knew that there was no other choice. And so he kept charging forward, eyes narrowed against sunlight and a storm of emotions.

And soon they spun around each other, as though they'd done so a million times before. He felt like there'd been a flame of some sort burning inside him, and he was almost sure that for just a moment Sasuke's eyes flashed red.

He felt intoxicated, elated, out of breath. He'd never felt anything even close to this before, and the intensity of the situation made him dizzy.

Sasuke didn't seem any less affected when looking at him, although the raven clearly tried to hide it. " You know, for a beginner you're not half as bad as I expected."

He found himself grinning. " Who said I was a beginner?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed.

Their fight lasted for what felt like a decade, and in the end they were both exhausted, completely out of breath, dripping with sweat and blood. They were deaf to the audience that was currently roaring, loving the display.

Metal screeched when their swords met again, measuring up one another. His eyes flickered towards the raven's, and as soon as their gazes met he knew for sure.

This was _not_ the first time they fought like this.

/ _" I'm not going to lose you!"_ /

" Do you…", he all but breathed out. " … feel it, too?"

Sasuke's eyes spoke for words. " Hn."

Their fight continued – heated and out of their control – for so long that they were barely conscious. And then the fight ended just as suddenly as it'd started, reminding them harshly that a battle like this couldn't end to a tie.

Neither of them could really understand what was happening for a moment. Then, so suddenly that gasps could be heard from the audience, they both fell to their knees. He gasped and caught Sasuke with one arm when the raven slumped against him after remaining upright proudly for a couple of seconds. He could only pant when their gazes met once more. " W – What…?" He then snarled quietly when there was a stab of pain in his side.

Confused and feeling his heart thump, he looked down and felt a violent shudder when the sight met him.

Sure enough there was a wound exactly where the pain was – nasty, but certainly not lethal. But Sasuke… Apparently his sword had slipped from his control, because there was a wound nearby the raven's chest he would've _never_ wanted to see there.

" Naruto."

He refused to hear, couldn't believe that this was all really happening. His hand ghosted somewhere above the raven's wound, not daring to touch.

" Naruto. It's over." Sasuke's eyes were even darker than before when he finally managed to meet them, filled with several emotions the young man didn't even try to hide. " We both know what you must do. You'll be killed as well if you don't finish this."

His eyes widened while he shook his head furiously, icy, electric jolts pulsating everywhere under his skin.

Was Sasuke out of his mind?! He… He couldn't, he just couldn't…!

/ _" I… I hated you too, Sasuke. And yet…"_ /

Unable to think, much less to hold himself back, he moved, and in a flash his lips were locked against Sasuke's in a kiss neither of them had known to expect. He couldn't tell if the other responded, and at the moment that wasn't even significant.

/ _" I'll beat you into oblivion if that's what it takes to bring you back home!"_ /

The raven's lips tasted like salt when his tears fell on them, but he couldn't bring himself to care, instead deepened the connection still, one of his trembling hands stroking the raven's unexpectedly soft locks while the other remained on his sword.

_I'm sorry_, his mind screamed, full of despair. _I'm so sorry, Sasuke. Please forgive me._

Murmurs and gasps could be heard from the audience, which clearly wasn't used to seeing scenes like this. His mind, however, refused to process them.

In the middle of the kiss Naruto's eyes flew wide when he felt something – a pull, then a harsh thrust. Something warm appeared to the area of his chest. He broke off with a pant. " Sasuke…"

His eyes filled with terror, he gave a pathetic cry of such agony that it tore the hearts of everyone close enough to hear.

Sasuke, apparently, had decided to make the decision of the end of this battle for him. His sword – which he'd hated since it'd been given to him – was now plunged straight into the raven's stomach. Red stained the sand below them, as well as both their clothes.

He shivered even more violently than before when pressing a hand furiously against the other man's gaping wound. Blood, however, refused to listen to his commands, instead flowed on, staining his fingers and attire. His eyes felt unnaturally sore and wide when meeting the other's. " What… What the hell did you do?" he all but whimpered. " What…?"

Onyx eyes were hard when looking into his. " Finished… what you couldn't. I won't… live on your whim." They could both tell that wasn't the full truth.

/ _" I… hated you."_

" _Then why? It doesn't make any sense. Why did you… protect me?"_ /

The raven coughed, and at once blood seemed to be everywhere. The other's face held a demanding expression. " Stop… that weeping. We're… killers, remember? This is just… duty."

Unable to speak he simply shook his head, not giving a damn about his reputation while tears flowed.

_No!_, he wanted to scream out loud. _This… This is not duty, can't you see? This… This…_

Just then he shuddered when feeling the weakest of brushes on the hand that was still pressed against the raven's wound. Looking down, he felt fully ready to break down completely when noticing that Sasuke's hand covered his, no longer having the strength to hold on.

With what was most likely the raven's last strength the man looked at him and whispered so that he could barely hear it. " Next time…" A part of him wondered if the other even noticed the blood staining the barely moving lips. " … I'll wait. I promise."

He could only gasp like a drowning man, although there was a storm inside him wanting to erupt. And as he sat there – watching and shivering pathetically – Sasuke turned his face so that he couldn't see them. In a blink everything disappeared.

" '_Sorry…"_

For what felt like a small eternity he was completely still, the situation too surreal for him to understand. Then he screamed, so loud that it could most likely be heard even in the last rows of the audience, holding Sasuke so tightly that it was easy to imagine he'd never let go again.

He'd failed – he'd failed so badly… He'd lost _everything_. And the worst part was that he didn't even know what that _everything_ was just yet.

" Please…!" He didn't even know whom he was pleading – most likely anyone who would listen – while burying his face into Sasuke's much too unmoving, still warm chest. It felt like everything inside him had been breaking. " Please… Not again… No more…"

-

What he couldn't possibly know in his current anguish, was that from the audience a hazardous, venomous pair of eyes watched him with almost inhuman rage and hatred. " I want you to arrange a battle." The voice sounded like a whip. " I want to destroy him, do you understand? I want to crush every single bone in his body."

* * *

Once more a horrifying force stirred, embracing the two quivering hearts.

And once more time howled when bending under a foreign will. Cautious hope and desperate pleas of two unfortunate souls were sent to yet another dimension, across centuries…

* * *

/ _**On the branches in the ditches**_

_**it's now silent and without life**_

_**And breathing becomes oh so hard for me**_

_**Woe is me, oh woe**_

_**And the bird sings no more**_

_**Without you I cannot be**_

_**Without you**_

_**With you I am alone too**_

_**Without you**_

_**Without you I count the hours without you**_

_**With you the seconds stand still**_

**_They aren't worth it without you_ /**

* * *

**/ **End Of Season Two.** /**

* * *

A/N: (wipes eyes) Sad, much?

(sniffs) Awkay… I REEEALLY have to get going now, but first… PLEASE, do leave a note. You know how much I love hearing from you, no? Reviews make an amazing Christmas present. (glances with puppy-dog eyes and even more cookies)

Until next time, folks – 'hope you'll all stop by then!

Be good!

And great holidays to you all!


	4. Autumn – Gray

A/N: Hello, everybody! (GAH, too much Simpsons…) 'Hope you all had great, exciting holidays – I know I did. (grins)

First of all, GOODNESS – thank you from the bottom of my heart for those marvellous reviews! I seriously can't believe the amount of them. (faints) Awww, you really do know how to make an author happy. THANK YOU!

Awkay, because I see no further reason for stalling… Heeeere we go – Autumn! I truly hope you'll have a pleasant ride with this one. (swallows nervously)

DISCLAIMER: Heh, I think most of those who've been watching the latest anime episodes recognize the lyrics used in this one. They're from "Long Kiss Goodbye", the latest Naruto closing. Me still owes nothing. (sniffs) It'd be great if you'd listen to the song while reading, btw. It's a nice one for some mood setting. (grins)

* * *

/ **_What made me think_**

"_**How can you say that with a straight face?" when you asked, "When will we meet again"**_

_**Anytime you talk too much, I know you don't get it.**_

_**For a moment, I see your bluff and I cry.**_

_**Do my tears even work on you?**_

_**I keep saying "I want to be loved"**_

_**in my own special way, but you still don't get the hint.**_

_**I have this nagging feeling**_

_**that I'll never see you again…**_ /

* * *

**_Autumn – __Gray_**

_**Tokyo, 1968**_

* * *

/ _At the age of twenty-four, Naruto felt almost unbearably nervous while sitting in a train, on his way to a city he'd never been in before._

_He had absolutely no idea what had led him to this point. All he knew was that only days before he'd left everything in his former life behind, headed towards a city he'd never even visited before, with practically no money and no knowledge of a possible job._

I must be an idiot_, he declared to himself in the end, only the fact that there were several people around him keeping him from snorting. _Maybe it's not too late to change my mind.

_He turned around, starting to make his way towards the doors not too far away as the train pulled to a stop when reaching a station. He, however, never made it far, for just then he bumped into someone._

" _Eh, sorry… I just…"_

_  
He lifted his gaze, and found all breath leaving him._

_For there, right before him, stood a man at about his age with black hair and onyx eyes that were currently looking at him with a turmoil he couldn't quite recognize._

Sasuke…!

_The raven frowned, seeming confused and wary, even prepared to fight. " Have… I met you before?"_

_Unable to hold himself back he wrapped his arms tightly, desperately, around the other. For some unexplainable reason there was only one sentence he managed to utter, feeling his heart thump madly. " I finally found you."_

_The raven didn't vigour away from his hold._

_Needless to say, they didn't leave the train then._ /

* * *

Twenty-six years old Naruto shivered a little with pleasure and stopped his work of writing with a grin when feeling a surprisingly gentle kiss on his neck. " Now what was that for?" he inquired, leaning eagerly against the warmth he could feel behind him.

" Hn." He sensed a shrug while someone buried their face into his hair. " Just… felt like it, I suppose", a deep voice murmured.

He frowned in an instant, turning around to face the black haired, onyx-eyed male behind him. " Hard day?"

Sasuke merely closed his eyes, and quite uncharacteristically seemed to look for his warmth. " Hn." He shivered once more after a moment when feeling a yet another kiss, this time on the most tender spot of his neck. " You worry too much, dobe."

He snorted, wrapping his arms tightly around the other. " With how many maniacs you face every day, can you blame me?"

Sasuke sighed heavily. " That only proves you're even more of a dobe than I thought."

He scoffed, although it didn't come out all that harshly. " Teme." His eyebrows then furrowed and his heart jumped when he came to think of something. He looked at the raven directly into eyes. " Hey, you had that doctor's appointment! What did Jiraiya say?"

Only ridiculous hope kept him from seeing the dark flash that was evident in Sasuke's eyes for just a fleeting moment. " There… was nothing to be worried about. So you can stop looking at me like that." Obsidian eyes then moved towards the new pages he'd managed to produce that day. A small snort came. " Writing about those two ninjas again?"

He grinned somewhat sheepishly. " Yeah." He brushed the pages with his fingertips, the simple gesture carrying utmost affection. " I… guess I've grown on them somehow."

Had such an expression been in the raven's repertoire, he would've said the other seemed amused. " You talk about them as though they'd be real people."

His eyes softened for a reason he couldn't explain. " Sometimes it feels like they are." He then broke into a wrenching fit of coughs that brought a taste of blood into his mouth, and winced at the pain in his chest. His breathing wheezed. " Damn it…"

Sasuke didn't even bother to try and hide his worry anymore. " So you didn't take your pills."

He grit his teeth, feeling useless and pathetic, and looked away. " They only make me feel sicker. So why bother?"

His partner gave a deep sigh. " You damn moron…" He wondered if it really was restrained tears he heard in that voice.

His mind drifted away determinedly while Sasuke moved.

* * *

/ _He could still recall the look on his doctor's, Jiraiya's, face as though it'd been tattooed to the back of his head. The lump in his throat had felt melon sized._

_He could still remember how his hand had grabbed Sasuke's desperately while tears had almost willed their way out. " But… But there's something you can do, right? There… There's gotta be."_

_Jiraiya's eyes had been filled with apology. " I… I'm so sorry, Naruto."_ /

* * *

He felt disgusted with himself when the raven placed his arms gently, with a lot of experience, and lifted him smoothly. He rested his chin on the other's shoulder and fought furiously to hold back tears of sadness and frustration as he was taken towards the bedroom.

He'd always been a positive person, but this… This was _unfair_ – feeling weaker each day when there was finally something worth holding on to in his life. And the worst part was that he was jeopardizing the one person who meant the world to him every day.

When Sasuke finally laid him to their bed with utmost care, he couldn't hold it back any longer. The raven glanced at him with a frown when a tiny, muffled sob escaped. " Naruto?"

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and hung his head in shame. " I'm… sorry." It was incredibly hard to get those words out, although they were so very simple. He bit his lip, so hard that blood was almost drawn. " For all this."

Sasuke brushed his hand rather roughly. " Don't be an idiot." They remained in silence for the longest time, both drifting in thoughts they would've never wanted or dared to say out loud. " Is that what's been bothering you lately?"

Overcome by a surprising burst of courage he shook his head, although it hurt. " No." He squeezed his eyes even more tightly shut. It took what felt like decades before his voice worked again. " Look… When… When the time comes…"

Sasuke interrupted him with slamming a pair of hot lips against his. He was fairly sure he tasted salt before they parted. " Don't", the raven murmured a gruff command. A hand grabbed his, one finger rubbing subconsciously. " Not now."

His eyes opened, filled with blur. " Then when?" His voice was so weak and teary that it sickened him even more than the medication he was forced to take daily. He glared angrily at the bed underneath him. " I… I'm not getting any stronger from here, okay? I… I think I'm finally ready to admit that. We… We need to…"

Once more Sasuke interrupted him, this time with wrapping a pair of tight arms around him and pulling him so close that it seized his breath. " I said, don't." A surprisingly gentle hand stroked his hair. " We'll both make it through somehow, dobe. So don't worry."

He sniffed for one last time, the other's warmth and familiar scent lulling him into comfort. " I… just don't want to leave you alone."

There was a long moment of pause until a whisper he barely caught came. " Silly dobe."

Something foreign seemed to take over then both just then, and he found himself filling with strength he hadn't felt in months. Gasps could be heard when they sunk into heated kisses, feeling like they'd missed a million such already. Much more gently than back when they'd done this more often the raven touched him, allowed him to lead the dance for once.

" _Do you… feel it, too?"_

Gray and black shadows of the most depressing autumn lingered on the walls and everywhere around them, but they were bathing safely in a world of their own.

(For just one last time, they both decided in their minds without even noticing it.)

* * *

Naruto felt surprisingly good when he woke up the next morning. Just a couple of minutes it felt like all traces of sickness had been wiped away, and he even managed to smile. Then all pain attacked him with a rush, and he winced before breaking into coughs that seemed to tear his chest apart.

_Damn it, I hate this!_

" So you are awake." Opening his eyes slowly, he discovered that Sasuke was leaving and felt a heavy bout of sadness. " I tried not to wake you."

He frowned, feeling sleepy and confused. " Where… are you going?"

The raven made a sound of utter irritation. " To the station. Father wants me to check out some papers." The man's eyes became even darker than usual. " Apparently he doesn't respect my personal life at all."

Naruto felt a small shudder of sadness. Saying that Sasuke's father wasn't thrilled about their relationship would've been an outrageous understatement. He hated seeing the friction their relationship brought between the father and son.

He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling cold although he couldn't understand why. " Do you think it'll take long?" Usually he wasn't this clingy, but now… There was a weird feeling inside him he couldn't explain. He didn't want Sasuke to leave.

The Uchiha sighed and rolled his eyes, but it all seemed half hearted. " How many times do I have to tell you to stop worrying?" The raven kissed his forehead slightly roughly, as though to imprint the gesture to his skin. " It's only a little bit of paperwork. I'll see you soon, okay?"

He didn't find the strength to respond.

As he watched Sasuke's distancing back, he suddenly felt a violent stab in his chest, sensed the coldest of shivers run through him. He opened his mouth, but before he could ever tell the raven to wait the door of their apartment was already closed.

* * *

Sasuke had barely made it out of the block of flats he and Naruto lived in when he heard a very unpleasant voice. " You - faggot. You live with that freak upstairs, don't you?"

He turned with a deep frown, every single one of his muscles tensing. He met a group of six, scarred men at around his age. " Yes, I do", he hissed, eyes narrowing. " So what?"

When he saw gray steal flash, he knew with disheartening certainty what was to happen.

" _Next time… I'll wait. I promise."_

He closed his eyes, preparing himself to fight although he knew it to be pointless.

_I'm sorry, dobe._

* * *

Back inside, Naruto sighed and leaned even more heavily against the pillows, pressing a slightly trembling hand weakly to his chest.

So this seemed to be one of those infuriating days when he didn't have the strength to even get out of the bed…

He wanted to cry out, but restrained it with gritting his teeth together painfully.

There wasn't much time left. At that moment he knew it better and more painfully than ever before. With a gasp like cry he brought a hand to his face.

Just then he heard two gunshots from the street below that seemed to rip his whole soul into tiny pieces.

His eyes flew impossibly wide, and a breathless scream of anguish left him. At that moment his heart jumped, quite clearly knowing perfectly.

" _Naruto. It's over."_

_No…!_

He wanted to scream, wanted to get up and run, but he didn't have the strength for either one of those things. Hot, burning tears traveled down his cheeks while he gasped helplessly, breaking apart physically and mentally so badly that he could barely stay conscious.

" Why?" It was nothing more than a whisper, filled with such heartbreak that it would've shattered even the stoniest of hearts. " Why…?"

" _Kit, listen to me, right now._"

Despite the current turmoil of his mind he shuddered. Was he starting to imagine things – hearing voices? Or was this all just some kind of a twisted nightmare of which he'd soon wake up?

" _Just close you eyes_", the voice murmured. " _Just close your eyes and fall asleep, kit. You'll find him again, I promise you._"

He didn't have the slightest clue why, but he obeyed. His eyes – so very exhausted – fell closed, and in an instant a flash of red eyes filled his whole mind. He was almost sure a hand wrapped around his.

Tears weren't in his control.

" _Dobe."_

There was a tiny smile of desperate hope on his lips while he fell asleep the exact same moment a loud scream could be heard from the street below.

" _But… It's not over yet."_

* * *

Once more a sleeping, dark force stirred, sensing how the two hearts broke.

With screams the couple didn't manage to give time bent once more, willing to give the desperate lovers a new chance…

* * *

****

/ _**I wish I could tell you, but I can't find the words.**_

_**Maybe I'd rather listen to you lie,**_

_**I can't even say "Don't leave me..."**_

_**When you let go of my hand, will you forget about me?**_ /

* * *

**/ End Of Season Three. /**

* * *

A/N: (sniffs)

Strike three, eh? (sniffs again, loudly) Gosh, I really hope those two poor things will have luck eventually! (HUUUGS, although Sasuke keeps fighting back quite forcefully)

Awkay, my time on computer is SERIOUSLY limited right now (shoots a small glare towards a certain someone), I've gotta get going.

Hey, one more **important notice**! I'm thinking of making the next (and second last) chappy a FEMSasu. If you find the idea simply too repulsive, let me know, yeah?

Please, do hit me with a review! Awww, I know you want a fast update – as well as some of those treats I've got left… (grins mischeviously)

'Til next time! 'Hope I'll see you all then. (glances hopefully)

Be good!

And have a happy New Year!


	5. Winter – Blue

A/N: What's a better way to start a brand new year than an update, hmm? (grins)

I know, I know, you'd love to jump to the new chappy already, BUT first… Goodness, thank you so much for those FANTASTIC reviews! (HUUUUUUGS, and showers you with all kinds of treats) Gosh, I'm utterly baffled that this has managed to reach such popularity. (collapses) THANK YOU!

Awkay, I think I've been stalling long enough, ne? So LET'S ROCK!

**WARNING**: This chapter includes FEMSasu. Though based on my reviews, you guys don't seem to mind that much… (grins)

DISCLAIMER: This time the song used is "A Million Nights" from Sturm Und Drang. (Heh, I just couldn't find lyrics that would've fit better for this particular chappy.) Me still owns nada. (starts bawling until gets smacked by Sasuke – who's sick of dying all the time, btw)

* * *

/ **_Closing my eyes I can see your face  
But the feeling of warmth is long gone_**

**_I would fly, leave this solitude far behind  
Hold you eternally close to mine  
Get away from these million nights of winter  
I would, if I only could_** /

* * *

**_Winter – __Blue_**

_**London, 2009**_

* * *

/ _Nervousness was something sixteen-years-old Naruto didn't feel often, especially after moving to this new country. Anxiety, however, was what filled his chest when he stood behind the door of a literature class, desperately trying to summon the guts for entering._

" _I know starting in a new school is unnerving", the voice of his best friend – Kiba – commented, sounding somewhat amused. " But this is ridiculous."_

_He glared at the brunette. " You're being the worst friend ever right now, Dogface."_

_Kiba shrugged and grinned toothily. " Maybe." Before he could make a move the boy had opened the classroom's door and pushed him in. " After all, I'm mean enough to do this."_

_For a moment he muttered mental curses at the brunette, but all his thoughts came to a stop when he looked around the room that seemed to be bathing in an unearthly blue hue. His heart had never jumped the way it did when his eyes stopped to a girl with long, black hair stood nearby, currently reading with her back to him. His whole world started to spin._

_The girl remained completely frozen for a moment, then – as though in a slowed motion – turned around to face him. Onyx clashed with blue, and Naruto felt like a lightning bolt had struck him._

_A huge grin appeared to his face when he looked at the girl, fighting against disbelief. His mouth opened and lips moved, but no voice came._

_The girl's – Sasuke's he knew with utter certainty – eyebrow rose. " You do know that you're staring, right – dobe?"_ /

* * *

Twenty-four years old Naruto had never run as fast as he sprinted through the hospital's hallways that very early morning, his eyes and throat burning unbearably. His feet trembled, wanted to fail him, but he refused to allow himself such pleasure.

* * *

/ _Naruto felt extremely drowsy when waking up much too early that morning, and frowned when his fumbling caresses to the other side of the bed met nothing. " 'Suke?"_

_He shivered with pleasure when lips brushed his after some soft steps. " Go back to sleep, dobe." Cracking his eyes open, he found that Sasuke was fully dressed. " Suigetsu called – he said he's in an emergency."_

_He scoffed, rubbing his face. " Again?"_

" _Hn." There was another kiss, slightly longer than the last one. " I'll be back in five minutes, okay?"_

" _Hmm." His eyes slipping closed, he brushed the raven's already slightly swollen abdomen, and was almost sure he felt a thrust although it was impossible. " 'Love you."_

_There was a tiny chuckle. " 'Love you too, dobe." A soft, cool hand brushed his face. " Now go back to sleep. I want you to be fully awake when I come back."  
-_

_Although he struggled against it, he must've fallen asleep because he woke up to the sound of his cell-phone. It took a moment before he managed to respond, still feeling groggy. " 'Suke?" He took a look at a clock placed nearby, and his eyes flashed. Three hours had passed. " Where are you?"_

_The sobs he heard woke him up in an instant. " _I… I wasn't supposed to…_" The voice slurred badly, but he still recognized it._ _"_ She… She was…_"_

_He bounced into a sitting position, eyes flying wide and stomach going to knots. " Suigetsu?" A wave of nausea washed over him. " What's going on? Where's Sasuke?"_

" She… The car, I… I don't know…_" The man gasped loudly. __" _Naruto, I… I'm sorry…_"_

_He'd never felt such terror in his life. His nails dug deep into skin as he balled his fists, trembling furiously. _No… No, no, NO…_ " Suigetsu, what the hell have you done?"_

_Suigetsu had already hung up._ /

* * *

He had no idea how far he would've ran if he hadn't bumped into someone just then. His eyes were blurry and wide, filled with terror, all of a sudden when they rose to meet his adoptive mother and doctor, Tsunade.

There was something he couldn't recognize on the woman's face while she swallowed rather loudly. " Naruto…"

His breathing wheezed, and his throat burned even worse than before, but he still managed a pathetically weak whisper. " P – Please…" _Please, tell me this is just a stupid joke… Tell me that she isn't…_ " S – Sasuke…"

Tsunade's eyes responded long before words. " I… I'm so sorry, Naruto, but…" She swallowed again. " We… don't think she'll…" She trailed off.

* * *

/ _Naruto frowned with utter worry when waking up to sounds of Sasuke throwing up loudly – again. With his eyebrows furrowed he tiptoed to the bathroom to find the woman wiping her lips with a trembling hand. " 'Suke? Were you sick again?"_

" _Hmph." The response was muffled while Sasuke visibly fought to keep another heave from coming. " It's nothing to worry about."_

_He frowned yet again. " What the heck are you talking about?! You've been sick for days, almost a week, already!"_

_Sasuke seemed to restrain laughter while finally managing to get into a standing position. " Trust me, in this condition it's perfectly normal."_

_He didn't quite catch on. " In… what condition?" His eyes then finally spotted something that'd been placed delicately to a sink, and his eyes widened. It was a pregnancy test – a positive one. " Holy…!"  
Before he could barely think he was hugging Sasuke, so tightly that he almost crushed the poor raven. She emitted weak protests, but he didn't hear them._

_Tears of joy rolled._ /

* * *

Naruto felt so cold that he could barely breathe, and it took his all not to simply fall to the floor. This was all wrong, surreal. His vision swayed dangerously. " What… What about the baby?" _Please, please, don't you dare tell me…_

The woman's expression, however, stole away even the last traces of hope he'd had left. She sighed heavily before forcing herself to speak. " Naruto, I… I'm so sorry, but… The damage done to Sasuke's stomach area was too great. The baby didn't have a chance."

The coldness from before escalated still, and for a couple of vital moments breath actually left him, making him so dizzy that if it wasn't for the doctor he would've fallen to the floor. " Why…? How…?" He couldn't understand, couldn't process this all. Eventually _everything_ moulded into such rage he'd never felt before in this life. " How the hell could he do this to her?!" He was screaming, didn't manage to care about the looks people passing by gave him. " I'm going to kill that asshole, I… I'll make him _suffer_ for this!"

" Naruto!" Tsunade's voice was so sharp that it managed to startle him even in his current condition. Her eyes were filled with sadness when he looked at her. " I understand that you're outraged – anyone would be. But right now Sasuke needs you, and I think you'd never forgive yourself if you wouldn't see her before it's too late."

Those words managed to place a frail bit of reason into his head. He blinked twice – only then realizing how moist his eyes were – then nodded wordlessly.

* * *

The room was filled with a blue hue which made it look surreal, like a part of some dreamland – for some reason that was the first thing Naruto noticed when entering. Very soon, however, all his attention was elsewhere, and he had to focus his all to keeping himself from screaming.

There didn't seem to be a single un-bandaged part in Sasuke's body – even her face had been covered so that he could barely see her closed eyes – and she was hooked on more tubes than he dared to count. The unnaturally loud, sickening sounds of several machines actually scared him when he approached a chair beside her bed, never even noticing how Tsunade left the room. What got to him the most, however, was how abnormally still and cold Sasuke was when he took her hand, holding it as tightly as he dared to.

It took so long until his voice worked that he was already sure it wouldn't. " You… said you'd be home in five minutes, remember?" One of his hands brushed her cool cheek. " You've… never lied to me before, teme."

A huge part of him expected Sasuke to simply open her eyes and her lips to form scolds against the nickname the raven had always despised (or so she'd said). His chest was shattered to millions of pieces, or at least that was how it felt, when there was no reaction whatsoever. The only sounds speaking to him came from those machines he already hated from the bottom of his heart.

His sobs didn't make a sound while he allowed his forehead to fall against Sasuke's barely moving chest.

* * *

Days turned to weeks. Winter's back started to arch, but unlike everyone expected the temperature outside didn't rise. It seemed like spring wasn't about to come at all that year.

Naruto didn't even notice those things, because as he sat in the comforting blue hue of Sasuke's hospital room time didn't move at all. Machines bleeped, buzzed and made other sounds that chilled him. Visitors came and left once noticing that he barely even noticed them. Sasuke didn't move, didn't wake up, but against everyone's expectations she kept hanging on.

He jumped a little bit when the room's door opened, and steps approached. " Why am I not surprised to find you here?" Tsunade's voice was sad and tired, which was something he'd grown used to during the weeks passed.

He barely glanced towards the woman. " You know, I think Sasuke's hand just moved a little." His voice shivered – with what, he didn't know. " That's a good sign, right?"

Despite his mental state he knew there was something ominous in the pause Tsunade held. " Naruto…" Her voice was soft and sad, and in some other state he might've heard the tears she was holding back. " Sasuke… She always loved freedom. Do you remember that?" He refused to hear the past tense.

A hoarse, wet laughter erupted through his dry lips. " Of course I do", he rasped, his eyes straying to the raven's closed ones. His gaze blurred for just a moment. " It… took three months before she agreed to a date." A frown marred his face when he looked at his adoptive mother. " Why… are you asking things like that?"

Tsunade's eyes were so dark it scared him. " Naruto… Sasuke isn't going to wake up."

His eyes flew wide, and the hand holding Sasuke's squeezed tighter. " What?!" His eyes then narrowed. " How the hell can you say something like that? How dare you just …?!"

" She has no brain activity, Naruto." The older woman's eyes were filled with such sadness that made all words stop in his throat. " And she isn't breathing on her own – the only thing keeping her alive are those machines."

This time he swallowed, then winced at the taste that followed. " What… are you saying?"

Tsunade sighed heavily. " I… I think it's time to let go – for Sasuke's sake." The woman looked towards the raven who lay unmoving, helpless to speak out her mind. " I don't think she would want to spend her life like this."

Naruto's heart hammered, blood rushed in his ears. His body was working much too hard and shutting down at the same time.

How… How the hell was he supposed to make a decision like this? How was he supposed to _kill_ a person who meant the whole world to him?

At that moment he looked towards Sasuke, who still didn't make a move, once again heard those horrible machines that locked the raven into a body that'd never function again. And he realized that there was no choice left.

No matter how hard his mind screamed against it he gave a tiny, barely visible nod that hurt much more than anything he'd ever done before. His eyes overflowed.

He knew he was giving up, and it sickened him. But… What other choice did he have? He… couldn't just keep Sasuke trapped, not like this.

He wanted to scream, to react in any way whatsoever, when Tsunade's slightly trembling hand moved to the one switch that kept Sasuke linked to the world where he was. But nothing crawled out of his mouth, and the woman's finger moved, making the final decision.

His eyes snapped closed, and his lips opened for a soundless scream.

For some moments nothing happened, and he was almost sure time had really stopped moving. But then came a sharp, shrill bleep Tsunade cut quickly. He didn't feel it when the older woman placed a comforting hand to his shoulder.

He kept his eyes closed the entire time, but his badly trembling hand remained on Sasuke's wrist, much too aware of how life slipped away in a steady stream.

His voice didn't even work properly as he rasped out a whisper. " I… I'm so sorry." He tasted tears as his lips moved, but didn't really pay attention to them. He emitted a choked sound he couldn't recognize. " I'm so sorry…"

He didn't hear Tsunade whispering words of comfort, paid no attention to her leaving the room. His mind was running around wildly, trying to escape from the world in which he was now alone.

/ _From the depths his heart silly arguments of rivals flooded, distantly yet clearly. " Idiot." " Bastard!"_ /

" _You worry too much, dobe."_

/ _" Are you hurt, Scaredy Cat?"_ /

" _I… I'm so sorry…"_

" _We'll both make it through somehow."_

/ _Somehow he could feel Sasuke walk away, leaving him behind for a reason he didn't understand._ /

" _Please… Not again… No more…"_

/ _" You… __Don't die."_ /

" _We… __We really messed up this time, huh?"_

/ _Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had a clear picture of their hands linking._ /

Minutes ran away, then hours, as he sat in the room's surreal blue hue. Several people came – wanting to take care of Sasuke's body – but he didn't budge, didn't let go of the woman's hand because he _knew_ that it would've meant their connection was officially broken, that then he would've had to admit she was _gone_.

Eventually he ran out tears, and he even stopped trembling because he didn't have enough strength for such anymore. In a moment of weakness and utter despair, he pushed all consuming grief away to give room for a feeling of other kind.

Rage – such he remembered feeling in some other life, far away from here.

It might've been one of light's greatest tricks, but when his eyes moved they seemed to hold red color when looking at Sasuke.

All the life they'd missed, all those things that'd been stolen from them… All the pain they'd been pushed through…

And he knew exactly who was responsible – after he'd grilled them for weeks the police had been surprisingly willing to tell him exactly how drunk Suigetsu had been when driving that car, when killing Sasuke. It was a miracle the man had been conscious, they'd said.

At that moment Naruto made his decision, and for the first time in weeks a twisted sensation of slight peace filled him.

His throat felt unnaturally tight while he leaned down and kissed Sasuke's already cool lips as gently as humanly possible. He gasped just a little when more remembering than actually feeling her taste, realizing that it was the last time he'd get to sense it. " I love you." It was barely audible, but he knew without a doubt that Sasuke heard it anyway. He opened his eyes – which he didn't remember closing – and swallowed laboriously. " I'll see you soon, okay? So wait up for me. Don't run away anymore."

With that he let go of Sasuke's hand and turned around although all his reason screamed against the action, walked away with steps that felt heavier than concrete. The door didn't make a sound when closing after him, separating him from what he would've wanted the most.

His eyes smouldered red when he walked through the hallways, with no one daring to try and stop him.

He _would_ find Sasuke, no matter what it'd take.

But first there was a hell to pay…

* * *

/ **_Trying to cope with how it is  
'Til one day I'll feel joy and nothing of this  
Though with my mind that is frozen by this cold  
I can still recall what you are to hold_**

**_I close my eyes and I wait for when  
The feeling of warmth will return_**

**_I would fly, leave this solitude far behind  
Hold you eternally close to mine  
Get away from these million nights of winter  
I would, if I only could_** /

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes with a gasp, the first thing he met was blue.

_What… What the heck…?! Sasuke…!_

" Congratulations, kit." That voice was much too familiar. " You passed the test."

He turned his gaze with a frown to find Kyuubi nearby. " What test?"

" Of faith, fate, love. Such idiotic things I've never understood too well." The demon moved just a little. " This is your reward, kit."

He frowned again at what he found. " A… door?" Because that was what he faced – a simple door, the shade of dark wood. He looked towards Kyuubi once more. " What's behind it?" His heart started to hammer fast as hope appeared.

Did the demon actually shrug? " You'll have to go and find out, kit."

He looked at the door, sinking into his thoughts. Yes, he knew it wasn't exactly wise to trust something like the Nine-Tailed Demon. But… He also couldn't stay in this place for eternity – without future, without Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_

His mind was set.

He'd do _anything_, go _anywhere_, if he'd just…

His legs didn't tremble when he walked on and opened the door, falling into purple.

" _Good luck, kit._"

* * *

/ **End Of Season Four.** /

* * *

A/N: Awww, man… (sniffs) Well… At least the next – and LAST, btw (damn, I still can't believe it!) ending's gonna have to be a happy one. Right…? (earns snorts and rolls of eyes from the cast, which mutter 'yeah, right…')

I'll have to start hopping away. Pretty PLEASE, do leave a review before doing to same – awww, I know you want to be nice to a author at the dawn of a new year. (glances with irresistible, annoyingly adorable puppy dog eyes)

'Til next time, folks! 'Hope you'll all join in for the next and last chappy.

Over and out.


	6. The Fifth Season – Pink

A/N: Holy damn – I actually managed to scrabble together the final chapter THIS fast! HOORAY! (jumps up and down with excitement like a kid until tranquillisers fly)

BUT, before letting you go to see how the story ends… MAN – MONUMENTAL thank yous for those absolutely phenomenal reviews! Like I've said before, I would've never imagined that this fic could become THIS popular, so I'm utterly baffled here. (sniffs, and faints from shock for a while) THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart! You guys the best, you know? (HUGGLES)

Awkay, because I think the best 'thank you' –present I could give is to let you know how this all ends… Let's go! I truly hope you'll enjoy the final chappy.

DISCLAIMER: The song used this time is "Inori" ("Prayers"; You raise me up) from Lena Park – sadly enough, me STILL owes nothing. (has a very childish tantrum) (I hope the translated lyrics I found are correct.) PLEASE, if you've got the slightest chance, listen to the song while reading! I hope this isn't considered advertising, but it's unbelievable and works magnificently as a mood setter. (grins) Ah yes! And underneath the chappy is another piece of song lyrics that was a huge inpiration for both this fic and chapter. It's "Five seasons" ("Viisi vuodenaikaa") from Kaija Koo. Aww, man, now I have to say it again – me do not own. (sniffs) I hope I did decently with the translation.

* * *

/ **_In the depths of my teared-up eyes_**

_**Is your unchanging figure**_

_**"Where will the world continue to?"**_

_**Words from the days that have ceased**_

_**Even in freezing, stormy nights**_

_**I will continue to the yet unseen you**_

_**Please tell me, oh winds that sail across the ocean**_

_**That prayers will traverse time**_

_**At the far end of the horizon**_

_**Lies an episode of a sleeping planet**_

_**"There is no night without dawning" you said**_

**_Laughing at the sins of that day_** /

* * *

_**The Fifth Season – Pink**_

_**Kiyoto, 2025**_

* * *

Sixteen-years-old Naruto gasped loudly, hungrily, when his eyes finally flew open after a darkness that'd lasted for eternity, it seemed to him.

_Sasuke…!_

" I think he's coming to", a voice that sounded distinctly familiar announced. Very slowly his vision cleared, revealing an apparently worried brown haired boy hovering above him. " Hey, are you okay? You didn't hit your, did you?"

He swallowed thickly and blinked thrice. " Shik…amaru…" Talking was a frustratingly hard task, he discovered.

The brunette, however, seemed relieved. " Good, so you didn't fracture your thick skull." The boy then frowned again. " You passed out. What happened?"

He barely heard Shikamaru.

" _You do know that you're staring, right – dobe?"_

/ _" Are you hurt, Scaredy Cat?"_ /

" _Have I… met you before?"_

/ _" Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki… Sakura Haruno… And Sasuke Uchiha."_

" _I'm doomed…"_ /

" _Next time… I'll wait. I promise."_

/ _" Sasuke! I'm not letting Orochimaru take you away, do you understand me?! I'll break every single bone in your body if that's what it takes to stop you! You're not going anywhere!"_ /

" _See? You're almost home."_

He bolted into a sitting position far faster than his head would've approved. " I… need to go outside", he murmured, struggling himself up. " To clear my head."

Shikamaru seemed confused. " Okay. Just come back inside soon, okay? It's not safe out there."

He waved a hand although he hardly registered those words.

Outside the weather was as strange as it had been for a long time. Seasons hadn't existed for nine years, but to him it felt like all four of them had been fighting over power at the time. Rain didn't seem to be far, it was hot and cold at the same time. It was eerily quiet, as though nature itself had laid in wait. All he heard was the faintest of whispers in the back of his mind.

" _Dobe."_

He stood still for about a minute, then started to run all of a sudden, as fast as his unnaturally weak legs could carry him, eventually ending up to the city's highest cliff that opened a view to stormy waters and the breathtakingly beautiful setting sun. His heart sunk as he stood there, shivering in wind's cruel, cold embrace.

What, or whoever, he'd been looking for… wasn't there. He'd been mistaken.

A part of him would've wanted to break down, but instead he stood still, feeling numb and hollow, even betrayed.

" _This is your reward."_

" What's with the face, dobe?"

His heart made movements it shouldn't have been capable of, and an enormous grin spread to his face as he turned around slowly.

Sure enough Sasuke was stood right behind him, with an expression that seemed to hold so much he couldn't identify all. The young man looked exactly like back when they'd first been ripped apart in a village he could faintly remember as Konoha – even the raven's outfit was the same.

" I knew you'd be here", he declared, not bothering to hide a trace of everything he was feeling. Looking at the other's face, he just had to ask. " You… remember, don't you?"

Sasuke nodded, dark eyes flashing with what could've been identified as about a million things. " Everything."

He nodded as well, then – out of what felt like sheer terror – felt like adding. " You're… not running away again, are you? Because…" He swallowed, unable to get the last words out.

No, Sasuke didn't run away. Instead the raven walked closer, stood right beside him, and darted his gaze towards the horizon. " So it's really happening."

Looking to the same direction, he found a strange, pink cloud like formation approaching rapidly. Had he not known how deadly the cloud was, he would've called it beautiful.

Scientists had made a huge mistake, news had declared a week earlier. Five days earlier it was announced that almost half of the known world had been destroyed – only winds had kept east protected for a little while longer. As from two days earlier there had been no news, and everyone had started to prepare themselves for the inevitable.

It was all over – for the most.

" It's finally over, isn't it?" he murmured, feeling tired and incredibly happy at the same time, although he couldn't explain either one of those emotions. He didn't bother to clarify; he had a feeling that Sasuke knew exactly what he meant.

" Hn."

They watched how the ominous, deadly cloud kept approaching, neither of them moving to escape from it.

This wasn't a trick of fate that was supposed to keep them apart, they knew.

Trembling just a little his hand moved towards Sasuke's, then grabbed, holding on as tightly as humanly possible. Sasuke hesitated for just a second, but in the end returned the gesture, accepted what he was offering. Another huge grin spread to his face although destruction was coming.

It took several minutes before he found himself speaking. " Scared?" Because, to his stun, he realized he wasn't; his heart was thumping, yes, but he felt safe, at peace.

Sasuke's response didn't surprise him, but the hand tightening around his did. " No." No dobes, no sharp edges. The voice speaking was soft and calm, almost unfamiliar.

Holding on to Sasuke even more tightly he closed his eyes, unable to wipe away the smile on his face. Wind blew hard, making him feel even stronger than he had before, invincible. To him, the constantly loudening roars of mighty nature sounded like those of victory.

He didn't think he'd felt this happy in any of those lives he'd without a doubt had.

The journey was finally over. They'd made it through, found each other, passed whatever test fate had held for them.

One world was ending, but he and Sasuke would never part again.

To them, this ending gave a promise of eternity.

* * *

/ **_I embrace the quivering you_**

_**Looking up at the unreachable empty sky**_

_**A bell echoing through the darkness can be heard**_

_**The road leading to you is far**_

_**Even in freezing, stormy nights**_

_**I will continue to the yet unseen you**_

_**Please tell me, oh winds that sail across the ocean**_

_**That prayers will traverse time**_

_**Even in freezing, stormy nights**_

_**I will continue to the yet unseen you**_

_**Please tell me, oh winds that sail across the ocean**_

**_That prayers will traverse time_** /

* * *

_Never lifetimes away again._

" _I love you."_

* * *

/ **_Prayers will traverse time_** /

* * *

In Konoha tears rimmed thirty-five years old Sakura's eyes while she stood by the graves of who'd once been her teammates.

" I'm… sorry it's taken me so long to visit", she all but whispered, brushing the flowers she'd brought along delicately with one hand. She tried to blink away the burning behind her eyes, but didn't succeed. " Things have just… been a bit hectic around here lately, even though the village is well recovered from Pein's attack by now." Not really noticing it, she brushed her slightly swollen stomach with a gentle hand. " And Sanaru's already being a handful – I have a very dark feeling that she's going to be just as boneheaded as you two." Her green eyes then changed when there was no reaction to her words, not even the slightest sign that she would've been heard. " Besides, it's… it's not easy to come here, you know? I miss you, damn it." She wiped away the two tears that slipped through her retrains. " I… I hope you're happy, wherever you are, and that you finally found each other. It's…" Just then she trailed off with a gasp as her eyes met something they weren't quite ready to believe.

Two days after the funeral of Naruto and Sasuke, she'd planted two white roses nearby their graves. Now those grown flowers, which had formerly been rather far apart, had wrapped around each other, embracing.

" Hokage-sama?" Moegi's voice startled her a bit. " Are you alright?"

Very slowly a thin smile rose to her face, although one tear escaped. For the first time in years her heart turned warm, knowing. " Yeah…", she murmured, caressing the joined roses gently with her fingers. " I am."

As they walked away, she noted something quite absently.

Birds had never chirped the way they did that day.

Her smile grew as she glanced towards the clouds setting sun had dyed pink.

* * *

**/ Owari. /**

* * *

A/N: (sniff, sniff) Man, I can't believe it's over already! But at least our beloved boneheads not only got a lifetime together, but an eternity. Awww! (wipes eyes, though still sniffing)

Once more thank you SO MUCH for reading, reviewing and listing this lil' piece of mine! I'm thrilled beyond any belief if you've had as good of a run with this one as I did. It's been true pleasure to share this with you guys, and I'll REALLY miss typing this one. (sniffles) Here's a box of treats for all of you!

Bye for now, and thank you!

Take care!

* * *

Kaija Koo: "Five seasons"

_I remember the first moment of autumn_

_When summer passed away quietly_

_You said that you could make a small journey on your own_

_When there's so much to look at_

_One must dare_

_A jump to unknown_

_Can't be done one step at a time_

_Not at all_

_I wish you were here_

_When it's autumn_

_And my mind is slushy_

_It blocks these roads of mine_

_And not even in spring_

_Does this northern wind of mine seem to turn_

_But it travels through me_

_I remember the first moment of autumn_

_When summer passed away quietly_

_You said that you would make a journey of your own_

_And it might take time_

_One must leave_

_When they can't refuse from leaving at all_

_Those are small departures before the great one_

_I wish you were here_

_When it's autumn_

_And my mind is slushy_

_It blocks these roads of mine_

_And not even in spring_

_Does this northern wind of mine seem to turn_

_But it travels through me_

_I wish you were here_

_When it's summer_

_And I disappear from myself_

_And find again_

_Even though you're far_

_Perhaps you and winter will arrive gradually_

_And I move on to the fifth of seasons_


End file.
